Track and field athletes participating in throwing events such as discus throw, hammer throw, javelin throw, and shot put compete by throwing objects as far as they can in a desired direction. In such a throwing event, particularly one with small variations between the performances of the competitors, there is a desire for maximal accuracy, precision, efficiency and accountability in methods of determining the point of impact of the thrown objects.
Currently, at many levels of competition, the distance travelled of a thrown object is measured between a reference thrower position and a spotter marked point. The spotter marked point being determined by visual spotting by a spotter of the impact of the thrown object with the ground and placement of a marker by the spotter at the spotted point of impact. The performance of this spot and mark measurement method is limited by the ability of the spotter to accurately, precisely, efficiently, and accountably mark the point of impact while maintaining the safety of the spotter.
Currently, when a throwing competitor wishes to train at its event(s), it is reliant upon a spotter to help it determine the length of its throws. Without the help of a spotter the thrower has great difficulty in efficiently evaluating the caliber of each of its throws.
Efficient and reliable determination of the point of impact can be made further difficult by other aspects of the throwing event. Many throwing events are held on modern synthetic playfields on which thrown objects may leave little physical marks on the playfield surface. The location of spotter marks may be perturbed by further throws into the same space. The spotters and throwers must also be careful to ensure that the safety of the spotter is maintained during the spotting process.
It will be appreciated that there is a need for improvement from the spot and mark method in throwing competitions inside and outside of the sport of track and field as well as in other systems in which a point of impact of one object with another is to be determined accurately, precisely, efficiently and accountably.